The legend of spyro Young love
by Mallon Dark Dragon
Summary: spyro and cynder fall in love. Takes place right after 'a new beginning' hope you enjoy, this is my third story.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LEGEND OF SPYRO**

**YOUNG LOVE**

**setting: at the temple. Takes place at the verry end of a new beginning.**

**I Do own both the legend of spyro a new beginning and dawn of the dragon**

**but i do not own the actual caracters or anything. ENJOY! and plz review or pm me plz.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, a new day. Cynders pov always unless i say otherwise.**

I stood next to spyro looking at the stars with him for any sign of the darkmaster. We continued looking up at the sky for quite a long time. I turn my gaze to spyro to see that he was just staring into space. Literally. I look at the floor and bring myself to a sitting position. I haven't really been talking ever sense he released me from the dark masters grip. Spyro turned to me and gave me a concerned look as I just sat there and gently closed my eyes.

"Don't you think its cold out?" He asked concerned. yes, I thought it was cold but this was warm compared to the temperatures i've faced.

"This wasn't your fault, you had no control over what happened." He conferts as he continues to look at me. I still don't answer him. He turns around and looks inside the temple to see that all the gardians were talking around the little green pool. He turned back to me to see I haven't moved. He walkes up next to me to were I can feal him against my side. He raps his wing around me trying to help warm me up and confort me at the same time. I look up at him to see his in the same position I was but with his head up looking at the stars. If it weren't for the fact that I have black scales I would've been blushing. All I could do was return the kind offer. I rap my wing around him to and lay down next to him. He blushes a tiny bit but smiles at me and lays down too. He pulls me closer to him and lays his head down next to mine. Ignitus walked out onto the boucany where the two of us were. He wasn't that close to use though. just outside the doorway.

"It wont be that cold tonight, we should just leave them." Terrador explained in a wisper to Ignitus as he joined his side and watched the two of us. Spyro lifted his head and turned it to look at the two gardians. They gave him a reasuring smile of approval and headed back inside. Soul looked at them confused and watched them leave. He and I well knew that we were still to young to mate. But we were young enough to go out right? At least I thought so. He laid his head back down next to mine and takes in my touch. I smile to myself as I gladly except his warmth. Before long we were both asleep. When sunrise came I lifted up my head and opened my eyes to see spyro like how he was last night but the only difference is he had a slight smile on his face. I lay my head back down and pull him closer to me. He just laid there. I felt him like my neck and pull me closer. He was awake. He looked at me as I opened my eyes and glance up at him.

"You hungry?" He asked with a smile. I look back up at the now risen sun. He looks at me and looks at the position we were in. A faint blush spreads across his face as he realises we slept together. I turned away from the sun as it started to burn my eyes.

"You can talk to me you know." He states as he nudges my neck with her snout. I look at him and just get lost in his eyes. I turn away from him and look back at the sun.

"I know." I mutter just loud enough for him to hear. He licks my neck again. I smile kindly.


	2. The mission

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**My new parents?**

**Just a little authors note. Sorry for the short chapters. I try really hard to make them long but most of the time its just a fact that I end up having to stop and do something else, or just the fact that this has happened to me twice...that I would go to save all my work and instead it would delete it and my pc will black out. I think its the heat waves from the summer just lagging out my pc. Besides that, I would like to thank htffan 951 for being the first one to actually tell me what he liked and didn't like about my story. Yes, i might be crazy but I like hearing peoples opinions on things. It helps me know what I can do better on in my stories. Also, you guys should really check out this guys stories they are just too awesome in my opinion. If you guys actually read these authors notes then you are fucking awesome. Well hope you enjoy this chapter i'm gonna make it as long as I can with my busy schedule and well yah, please review or pm me about my stories and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You hungry?" He asked with a smile. I look back up at the now risen sun. He looks at me and looks at the position we were in. A faint blush spreads across his face as he realized we slept together. I turned away from the sun as it started to burn my eyes.

"You can talk to me you know." He states as he nudges my neck with her snout. I look at him and just get lost in his eyes. I turn away from him and look back at the sun.

"I know." I mutter just loud enough for him to hear. He licks my neck again. I smile kindly. He continues licking my neck until I turn and look at him through the corner of my eye. He stops and smiles weakly as he stands up and gets in front of me and faces me. I give him a confused glare as I watch his every action. He motions for me to follow him and I do. I get up and walk behind him as he leads me outside and into the forest. We continue walking until he stops in front of a purple river. I stop a few feet behind him and take in our surroundings. This place was new to me. I have never seen it before. Spyro walks up to the river bank and looks at the reflection of himself in the river.

"Hey, would you be okay with meeting my family?" He asks wryly as he turns and looks at me. I give him a confused look. I look at the ground as I think about the question brought to mind. _I don't know about this, I mean yah, it would be nice to meet spyro's family but what if they don't like me because of what I did? and sparx still doesn't trust me...what if they do the same? What if they still think i'm evil? Am I still evil? How would I truly know?_ I began going on and on with the 'what if's' and just stood there thinking about all the good things that could happen and all the bad things. I knew spyro was adopted by a dragonfly family and all, I knew this because of sparx. Spyro gives me a confused look then looks back at the rivers reflection. I stop all the thoughts and decide to ask.

"What would they think of me?" I ask simply as I walk up next to him and look into the river.

"They're nice people, and I already explained to them the whole situation you where in with being the dark masters puppet and how you had no control over what you where doing. They said they kinda felt bad for you because of all you've went through." He states as he glances at me. I saw a fish. (I know, that was just a random thing to put in there. XD) I watch the fish swim around in little patterns.

"Okay." was all i could say. He nods and gives me a reassuring smile. I nod and he motions for me to follow him as he starts walking along side the river bank. I follow him as he commands and soon enough he leads me to his home. As we get closer I see two dragonfly's. I blue one and a pinkish green one. I supposed they where his parents. We walk up to them have them greet us happily.

"Hey mom, dad. This is cynder." Spyro explains after greeting his parents and hugging them. I was behind him looking at the ground.

"Oh hello, we are spyro's parents. You can call us mom and dad too." Spyro's mom greets happily as she turns to me. I look up at her and see that she was excepting me.

"Hello mom." I say with a smile. Spyro looks at me and then back at his mom.

"We should get going before Ignitus starts worrying about us. I will come visit again later." Spyro explains and we all say good bye and head on our way. We walk along side the river again, but this time walking back to the temple.

"So, did you like them?" He asks as we walk.

"Yah, my new parents were awesome." I explain with a slight giggle. Spyro smiles at my giggle. He has never heard me giggle before, or scratch that. I don't think he's ever seen me happy at that matter. We reach the temple and go inside to see Ignitus at the pool of spirits. (Or whatever its called, I haven't played the game in a year so i kinda forgot. sorry.) Ignitus looks up at us and greets us with a smile. Spyro and I continued walking up to him until we were at the pool also.

"Spyro, Cynder. How are you two feeling? Do you feel like you can fight?" He asks us with concern and pain in his voice.

"I'm fine, I might not be able to fully use my elemental powers but I can still fight without them. How about you Cynder?" Spyro answers.

"Same here." I answer simply. Ignitus looks back into the green pool.

"Can you two fly?" He asks this time with no concern.

"Yes." We both answer at the same time. He gives us a simple smile.

"Well I have something I need you two to do for me." He starts.

"I need you two the go to cynder's fortress and find a rare magical gem. You will know what and where the gem is when you find it. I need you two the bring a sample of this crystal back to me so I can run some tests on it. Spyro, I would ask you to go alone but now that cynder is here, you two will go together. And cynder can help allot seems how this is her fortress." He explains as he looks up from the pool.

"But before you two go, Spyro...I need you to practice your elemental powers with cynder and help her find her elemental power. You guys shall train in the training room and I will come to assist you." He continues as he starts walking his ever so slowly paste. The three of us enter the trianing room and the statue disappears into the ground and the training hall floor covers the hole. Spyro and I walk to the center where we stand next to each other.

"Now young ones...attack each other." He explains in a serious tone. I nearly passed out.

"Again? You want me to try and kill him again?" I asked confused. Spyro just stood there dumb founded. (XD)

"yes, you two are equal matches, which means you guys can battle on and on and on to no end without killing each other. Now I want you two to fight and prove who is stronger." He explains. I look at spyro as he looks at me. We both return our gaze at the elder fire dragon. I nod and we line ourselves and slowly circle each other in a fighting stance. I was now trying not to panic knowing I was going to get my ass kicked.

"Are you sure about this, I don't want to hurt her?" He asks loud enough for Ignitus to hear.

"The only reason you where able to defeat her the first time was because she was evil. Although this made her stronger, It also made her weaker. But bow that she isn't evil she is stonger then she was before." He explains. Spyro continues examining me and I continue doing the same as we circle.

"Sorry Cynder." He apologizes as he jumps at me. I quickly jump out of the way and watch him land next to me. He gets up and starts chasing me with his charge attack. I quickly jump over him careful to avoid his horns and land behind him. I jump onto his back and use my wings to cover myself.

"Yah, sorry." I say as I start glowing all black and shadowy. He see's this and throws me off his back. I land on my side and slowly get to my feet as I walk up to him. He steadily backs away from me and we start circling again. But this time my eyes where closed. I was relying on my other senses. I could feel spyro's nervousness.

"Is she evil again Ignitus?" Spyro asks now showing his nervousness. He looks over at Ignitus who nods a simple no. Spyro sighs in relief and focuses back on me. My paw started hurting now. Like I was walking on Burning coals. I started limping as I opened my eyes to see him with a confident face. I smile and dive into the ground using my shadow element. He looks around in shock. He walks around nervously and see's my dive out of the ground charging at him. He was stunned by the side effects of the shadows and I land ontop of him with him pinned below me. He looks at me still shocked at my sudden move. I look over at Ignitus to see him examining my work. Spyro uses his back paws and gently pushes them against me tummy lifting me off him. I still had him pinned though. He closes his eyes and lays there laying his head sideways on the floor. Ignitus walks up to us and stops 5 feet away.

"Good job you two. Your training is complete for the day. You may rest and tomorrow first thing in the morning you guys can head out on your mission." He explains as he turns and leaves the room. I released him and he lowered me back to my feet. I stood there and examined where Ignitus once was. I carefully got off of spyro and walked over to where ignitus was. Spyro lifted himself to his feet and walked over to me with a blush on his face. I knew why he had a blush too.

"What's wrong?" He asks now standing next to me. I look at the ground and examine the spot again.

"I saw something." I explain as I pat the ground a few times with my paw. I stopped glowing with shadows and I sit down.

"What did you see?" He asks concerned. I continue patting the ground now harder so it makes a slight pounding noise. I stop once I look at him. He continues looking at the spot.

"It looked like you-" I start before realizing what it really was. He gives me a confused look. I turn towards the entrance and stand up. He looks at me funny and placed both front paws on my back keeping me from moving. I was frozen. He balanced himself on his hind legs and pulled me closer to him using his fore paws. I let him drag me closer to him. He had his paws on my back just a few inches away from my legs.

"Don't go anywhere." He murmurs as he lets go of me and walks back to my side. At his actions I would surtainly be blushing right now. He sits down and gives me a concerned look, his blush was gone.

"What do you mean, it looked like me." He asks kindly and caring. I sit down too and lower my head.

"If I tell you then you'd freak out." I explain as I close my eyes.

* * *

**Leaving you guys at a cliff hanger. Sorry, but I wanted to give you guys a reason for wanting the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review or pm me. I'm taking suggestions for other stories about spyro and cynder. Also if you guys know what The Legend Of Zelda is then you are awesome and I'm gonna start writing zelda stories soon. THX for READING!**


	3. good-byes

sorry guys, but i'm afraid i'm taking a little vacation from writing for the school year. I won't have internet so i won't be able to post to u guys. But i'm not canceling the story. Just putting it on a long pause. I promise i will continu writing chapters and i will post them asap. but all i can say is that well, i'm taking a break. Also, i might make a new account and if i do, i will let you know in a chapter or something. Also, this is an authors note if you couldn't tell. But yah, all i can say is either see you this christmas, or next summer. But i can't garantee any chapters anytime soon. I'm going threw writers block and getting into a deep depression so i think i should take a break from things. Trust me, i don't want to, but it's for the best. So i'm saying my good-byes to you all, you have been really nice and i wish you guys have a good time and enjoyed what i was able to put over the time. But every star dies eventually right?


	4. new author

'Ello guys, I have news. A friend of mine is taking over the story for me so it can still continue. If you still wanna read the story then go check out keep both eyes open and he will have the story. I believe the story will have the same title and stuff. But go check it out. I gave him permission to do as he pleases and continue the story the way he wants for me. So yah, he is carrying out the story and i would go check his profile and stuff for the story soon or what not. This is Mallon Dark Dragon, and I am passing this story to keep both eyes open. Go see it if you plz. Byes.

-_**Mallon Dark Dragon~**_


End file.
